Gather 'Round the Fire (Daniel Kravitz episode)
"Gather 'Round the Fire" is the first episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 2, and the fourteenth installment of the series overall. It was performed during Show XVIII on December 10, 2016 at MadLab theatre in Columbus, OH. It was released as podcast episode 81. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Chase McCants Previous episode: "A Family Affair" Next episode: "The Hub" Story This episode was presented as part of a holiday special in which Captain Kahkay, James Packer, and Nicholas Ratcliff spied on characters from other segments who were telling stories from their past. Those three do not appear within the episode itself, but have a separately-released framework story. It has been months since the showdown with Ragina. After lying low for awhile, Rufus Reginald Rochester has gone to stay with his ex-girlfriend, the monster Sheila. As she prepares Christmas dinner, Rufus is annoyed by her children, Peggy and Pootie, with whom he has been staying for a few weeks. To calm them down, Rufus tells them the story of how he became the mentor for the Chosen One. Flashing back three years, Rufus is meeting with Cyril Davies, Bertram Noble, and Rupert Pryce, the three men who run the U.L.P., although only Cyril was elected leader. Young Alexis Augustus Armentrout is there, as well. The five are discussing who should be the next Chosen One mentor as Mortimer, the previous mentor, died in the line of duty. Alexis volunteers, but is turned down for his youth and inexperience. Rufus recommends first Rupert, then Cyril, then Bertram to take the task. Cyril and the other leaders refuse the role, and Rupert says Rufus would make a good mentor. When Rufus resists, Rupert cites standing up to them as proof Rufus is more than just an academic and ready for fieldwork. They vote and Rufus is elected, after even reluctant Rufus votes for himself. Rufus and Alexis go to the Research Sanctum to figure out who the next Chosen One will be. A couple of days later, Rufus is packing up to go and has invited Ragina over. Rufus is hoping to repair their strained relationship before leaving, but Ragina is having none of it, suspicious of him for an unspoken reason. She leaves, and Rufus vows that he will contact her after settling in, and after serving his term as mentor, take a leave of absence to rebuild their bond. Back in Sheila's house, the children laugh at Rufus for being naive. They claim the U.L.P. played him for a fool. When he protests, Sheila backs them up, asserting that the U.L.P. leadership just wanted Rufus out of the way so he wouldn't interfere with their plans. He bristles at this, but begins to have doubts. Before following up on them, though, he is determined to find Ragina. Sheila responds that Ragina also played him. Rufus is left to ponder this. Guest Stars * Amanda Iman as Ragina * Katelyn Hamilton as Peggy Pugley * Samantha Stark as Pootie Pugley * Kristin Green as Sheila * Keith Jackson as Cyril Davies * Dan Condo as Bertram Noble * Virgil Von Hartzel as Rupert Pryce Trivia * As with all the segments in this live show, there is no introduction of characters nor theme song, so Daniel Kravitz, Abby Reynolds, and Grezit the Green did not appear at all, with Rufus being the sole returning lead present. * Josh Wallace has been promoted to lead in the segment as of this story, but does not appear in the episode. * Alexis is also a new lead, introduced here without revealing that he will be in most episodes going forward. * Ragina is no longer a lead in Volume 2, but still appears in the premiere. * Cyril and Bertram are not given last names in this installment. Category:DK Volume 2